I Feel You
by Hwagong
Summary: This isn't me. Well, not anymore, since the me before was the innocent, sweet, timid girl who would shyly bow her head whenever she would gather attention. As i stared at the mirror and glared at the person looking straight back at me, I asked "who are You?". Elsanna. Kinks. Playgirl Elsa.
1. Prologue

AN: The story will be continued according request ;P Also depends if you want Elsa to be G!p or not ;) Enjoy Reading!

She was my closest friend when I came in Norway. I was just the manager then. When I became the COO of the biggest company in the whole world. I bought her the house she wanted for us to live in together. It was just a simple two story concrete home located at the edge of the city. It was painted in white, with black themed kitchen and cream-colored marble floor. My favorite part of it was the living room. it is where she would put my favorite instrument for music, the piano. That was the place where i would play and sing her favorite song where we would also end-up making out or made love. We WERE so happy then. I WAS so happy then. I thought it was gonna last forever. But that was only my thought.

Now am in the living room,playing the piano. I don't really know what I was playing but it's some sort of sad piano composition of Bach. I was waiting for her. My face was stoic, like as if am not feeling anything at all as I wait for her to explain to me what was that I saw. She was standing there. In front of me. Wearing nothing but her pink robe which was paired to my light blue one. I wasn't listening to what am playing. I was only listening to her. The sounds of her feet when she shuffles it under my deafening silence. Her labored breathing due to nervousness. I can hear it. All of it. _Why isn't she saying anything?_ I ask myself. I started a new song by now in which i still don't know the title. I press the C# button. I press it again,then again,and again. Im losing my patience here. While am pressing the button of the piano while relishing my frustrations I didn't notice slipping my self from the situation. It was raining then when I got home from Canada to visit my family. I was still drench in water when i walk up to our bedroom on the second floor. I was gripping the soft red velvety box where a precious round silver object lies. I was also gripping the bouquet of lilies mixed with pink roses while i take my steps on the stairs. My heart was racing. _This is gonna be it. Am gonna ask her today._ It was such a great timing too since it was also our 7th year anniversary. I was already on the second floor when i heard it. There were creaks. like the creak of an object or something. Like it was pushed or something. I can hear from there the soft thump of the object against the milky white wall. Then there were grunts. Like someone was having trouble in pushing the object. _What was going on?_ Before i know it I was already at the door of our bedroom swinging it open so that i could see what was the commotion all about. There they were. Her, lying on her back gripping the sheets while He thrusts for the last time before he came inside her. They were there. Both hips flushed together,her legs around his hips,his hands on her hips,both eyes shut and both panting while they wear a thin sheen of sweat. They hadn't noticed me yet. Well not until I lose my grip on the two objects I was holding and fell to the floor with a dull sound. By then they turn on my way and gasp. Both of them did. Both of them wearing wide eyed expressions. I was frozen by my place. I couldn't move,not until she uttered the first word I never wanted to hear from her from then on. "Elsa..."

I was cut off reminiscing the events by my phone in my slacks pocket. I didn't really want to answer it whenever am with her but now's not those times anymore. _Maybe I could use some distraction_ , I thought. It wasn't really that troublesome anyways.

"Snow.", I answered rather harshly. "Hello Miss Snow? This is Richard from La France restaurant where you reserved a special dinner for two?" _Ah. the reservations_. I completely forgot about that I reserved a dinner for the two of us to celebrate my proposition. It's because I though she would say yes. It's because I thought that it'd be the two of us forever. _Ah, the naivety. What a joke_. "It doesn't matter which. The dinner will never happen anyway", I ended with a sneer. "Just let the dogs eat it." I snapped. "But mis-" I didn't let him finished since I was already pissed. If I was still myself at the time I would have felt regret on the way I acted on the phone and spending too much money on that bloody restaurant and that fucked up dinner but no, I don't feel anything except extreme depression and rage.

"I'm sorry..." she said barely above whisper. I stand up and put the lid of the keys of the piano back as I slowly ease of the velvety stool. "Elsa...",she slowly came to my side without me noticing. I can't stand this. I can't bear to do any of this. To fucking listen. To fucking understand. To fucking accept. _THIS JUST FUCKING HURTS._

I started to go to the door. I was in a daze. I don't know what am doing. I didn't even noticed the way she frantically run to me. I didn't notice her arms wrapping on my waist tightly. I didn't even notice her crying. Saying that she's sorry. Telling me that she loves me over and over and over again. Telling me to don't leave her. Saying that it was a mistake and that she was just drunk and that she won't do it again. I didn't hear any of it. Even the feeling of her warmth as she tightens her hold to me. I was cold. I was numb.I just want to go. Somewhere. Anywhere. Anywhere but here. "Let go..." I whispered. I grasped her hand and forced my way out of her hold. I went quickly for the door and swing it open. "DON'T." my voice boomed in the empty room. She stopped dead in her track as she was about to reach for me. "Elsa pleas-""DON'T" I said again as slid my self out the door. I paused then slid my hand in my chest pocket as I grasp the key of our house. Of OUR HOME. I feel it. Or should I say, felt it. I pulled it out then faced her. I looked carefully at her. She is still so beautiful. Hair disheveled that I love so much whenever we made passionate love. Proud that I made that to her. But now, all I feel is hatred, hatred because it was not me who arranged that that way. It was Him. I threw the key to her and she didn't catch it. She just looked at me then the key then to me with a confuse expression. She was about to ask what was going on but I beat her up to it. "The house is yours. It's not my home anymore anyway. Enjoy your house with your new boyfriend... _Anna_ ".

Then, the first tear on my face fell.

AN: I think the box bellow is wanting to hear something from you :)


	2. DOPE

**AN: WE'RE ON A TIME JUMP BY THE WAY ;)**

I was gripping the accelerator of my motorcycle. Revving it to its limit. I change gears, once, twice, thrice. The wind was getting heavier, stronger, faster that I started to feel my skin numb from extreme exposure to the strong whips of the wind.

He's almost gaining on me. _Shit_. I change gears again, this time I changed my position and ducked deeper to go faster. I went faster and faster and faster.

Then when I'm ten feet to the flowing of white and black checker flag I gripped the clutch and brake at the same time. The action flipped slightly my motorbike. I straightened my arms and leaned back to balance the bicycle. I manoeuvred it then slightly to the left and eventually stopped after a moment at the same time bringing the back wheel of the bike to thud on the concrete road.

"Elsa wins!" announced the sexy brunette who was holding the checker flag as the other biker came to the finish line.

I slid my helmet and slid off my bike. Everyone began to shout as they close to me, some jumping, some whooping, some clapping and some were just congratulating me.

"Shit, Elsa! I never knew you were THAT good!"Hiccup shouted to me as he tries to arrange his dishevelled hair.

"I am not that good Hiccup, I am THAT great." I replied with a smirk as I pushed my hair back.

"If you say so." Winked the blonde as he too, slid off his bike.

"Oh, you know it."I smirked triumphantly while he shakes his head, amused by my reply.

The group stayed for a few hours to celebrate my victory. We were just on the outskirts at the unknown village that I didn't bother to remember the name. We were dancing, drinking and even playing. It was already midnight when everyone called it a night.

I was slightly staggering as I try to walk my way back to my truck where my bike was, already carried on the back.

 _Ugh. I think I drank too much_. I thought to myself as I try to find my key of my truck in my pocket.

"Shit. Where the fuck is it?" I groaned as I try to search for the key.

"Looking for this?" a feminine voice sounded from my back. She chuckled. Clearly amused by the situation playing before her.

I stopped moving. "What?" I try to ask in my dazed situation. I stumbled to the door of the truck and pushed my hands to the door so I could balance myself.

"Whoa! You okay?"the girl giggled and went quickly to my side.

 _Ugh_. I groaned again as I grip my head. I was dizzy. _I really did drink too much_. I thought bitterly as she helped me up and lean my back on the side of the truck. I put my head back and laid it to the roof. I shut my eyes tightly as I fought the effects of drunkenness.

"I think you drank too much." Said the girl beside me, sounding like she's concerned or something. She slid her hands on my stomach and put her other hand on my back. I was still trying to control my dizziness when the thought of my key immediately went to my mind.

"Hmm. Where's my key?" I asked while slowly opening my eyes to look at the girl on my side holding me.

"Oh. Here." She put the key into my hand and looked at me with a soft smile.

I stared at the girl. She's actually beautiful. Her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She have soft looking eyes and voluptuous, tantalising lips. With cute button nose between gentle shaped cheeks and fucking sexy neck. I can't really determine the color of her hair or her eyes since it's only the light of the moon that is reflecting on her lovely face right now. But, damn she's incredibly beautiful.

I slowly pushed myself away from the truck and carefully faced her. I took a step forward and put both of my hands between her hips. She seems startled then and her smile slowly faded. I slowly take her figure and, damn isn't she sexy. The picture perfect presented in front of me was enough to make me sober.

She was wearing a tank top that dips low enough so that you could get a glimpse of her delicious cleavage and short enough that it just ended above her pierced belly button. _So, sexy._ I began to rake my eyes on her figure again and admired the nicely shaped hips. She was wearing a short pleated skirt that ended on her upper thigh, begging and teasing the viewer _. It's so deliciously looking._ I licked my lips and brought my eyes back to her face.

She was now flushed. Her breaths were now quick and heavy as if she had ran a mile. _Enjoying my attention, eh?_ I smirked as I took a step closer until we were only an inch apart. She barely hold the gasp she made when I lean closer to her face, nose brushing with each other.

"What's your name?" I whispered to her as I leaned closer until our lips brushed each other. She was trembling. Both arms stiff from not moving, as if I'll devour her if she move. Her eyes openly staring at me and lips slightly parted as she gasps for air.

"Tell me," I husked as I brush my lips from her cheek to her ear.

"Hmm..." I was breathing softly in her ear when she moaned. _Fuck._

I slowly licked the shell of her ear and easily put my hands on her thighs just below her skirt and I swear I felt her tremble.

"Ha..." she breathes and quickly grabs my shoulders as her legs slowly began to shake. She shivered at my touch and it made me want to tease her more.

I began to caress her thighs real slow. I drag my hands to her upper thighs, softly touching her. It made her tremble again, far greater than the first.

"Fuck...," she whispered as I purposely slid my hands higher in her skirt until I started to grasp the underside of her underwear.

"Shit..." she whispered again with a slight tremble in her voice.

She put her hands around my neck and pressed our bodies flushed together as she tries to ground herself from extreme pleasure of my touch. I can feel her then. Her hot body, even though still clothe, against me. She was sweating and I can hear her heavy breaths. Her hair was tickling me but I took no notice of it as keep on my advances on the strange girl.

"What's your name?" I leaned back and asked again, voice stronger and clearer now as if the event didn't just happen and as if I'm talking to a stranger. _Well, she is a stranger_.

With the strength that she could muster at the moment, she slowly put her head back on the side of the truck. Her hands were now loosen around my neck but enough to ground her from falling.

I felt proud then to what I had done to her. She was flushed. Hair slightly dishevelled even though I knew I didn't ruin it. Or maybe I did. Lips slightly parted and wet. _Damn._ And her chest definitely heaving and eyes looking totally unfocused as if she's in a daze. _Fucking hell._

"What...?" she asked dazedly and I smirked. 'She's definitely turned on' I thought merrily.

"Your name," I said, amused when I saw her blinked a couple of times to refocus. 'She must be horny right now.'

"Oh. Ah...B-Belle," she smiled shyly and took her hands from my neck and leaned solidly on the truck with a slight tremble from her legs.

"Y-you?" she whispered.

"Elsa."

"Hi E-Elsa..." she stammered as I was still openly staring at her.

I smirked, completely amused, as I slid closer to her again. She began to encircle her arms around my shoulders again but much lighter than the previous one.

"Hi to you too." I husked to her ear and returned both of my hands to her graciously shaped hips. I began to knead, eliciting small gasps and soft moans as I massaged her hips, her head nuzzling my neck.

"Say..." I began. " would you mind opening your legs for me a bit wider so I could slid it in?" I whispered to her as I continued to knead her hips slowly going up and down now closer to her nether regions.

"What...?" I chuckled to her reaction. I'm pretty sure she didn't hear me since she was practically enjoying my touch to her. _Hmm._

"I said... would you mind opening your legs for me a bit wider so I could slid it...in?" I said to her in a much clearer tone now.

"What?!" she asked, incredulous to what I had ask her to do. I chuckled as I pushed slowly away from her and grinned, amused by her reaction.

"The key... I have to slid it in." She was still standing with her mouth agape when I told her. Face still flushed and eyes wide. I can see the gears in her head turning as she realized what I just meant by my first statement and flushed more. I chuckled. _So cute._

"Oh...Oh!" she quickly took her hands off of my shoulder and jumped quickly to the side to give me room to slid the key. She was standing there while avoiding my eyes as she ducked her head.

"So, are you from here?" I asked while fumbling my key. _Where is that..?_ I thought as I looked closely for the keyhole.

"Uhmm. No. I live in the city." She paused before she asked me again. "You?"

"I live in the city too." I squinted my eyes as I traced the side of the door, still looking for the damn keyhole. _Aha!_

"Need a ride?" I stand straight as I went to turn on my side to face her.

I slid the key into the door and open it for her. She immediately met my eyes and nodded furiously. "Yes! I mean yes...of course..."

I was about to let her in the passenger's side when I immediately feel dizzy again. _Oh, I forgot that I'm drunk._

"On second thought...could you drive for me? You see I can't drive right now because I'm sort of...drunk." I rubbed my neck and smiled sheepishly as I looked in her eyes.

She snorted and went inside as she took the key from my hand.

"Well, come on then." she said as she grinned at me when I was just leaning on the side of truck. She chuckled as I slowly went to side then sat at the passenger's seat.

"What?" I groaned to her as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Nothing." Smiling softly, she started the engine of the truck and then we drove off the rocky road. To the city... of Arendelle.

 **AN: LATE UPDATE BECAUSE I FORGOT THAT I ACTUALLY WROTE A FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...YEAH. FIGURES.**

 **STILL WAITING FOR VOTES!**


End file.
